


Dancing On Air

by steelrunner



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Drabble, M/M, Pole Dancing, Pre-Slash, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:52:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8459035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: It's not the dancer's appearance that catches Sendak's attention so much as the way he moves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this was: "Could you write me a Matt/Sendak stripper au? I know it's a weird pairing but I love small cuties with big grumps. Maybe Sendak is dragged to an inter-species club by some of his men and treated to a lap dance when he takes a shine to the only human dancer they have?" 
> 
> This...is probably shorter and a lot less smuttier than you probably wanted. Sorry?

In his long career serving the Emperor, Sendak has seen most of galaxy's known species. No few of them are represented in this particular bordello; the majority of his men remain in the front, with dancers such as the silk-skinned Nathosians and flexible R'rita. The farther back one goes, the less common the performers: quadrupeds on enlarged stages, silicate lifeforms, and even a fully mature Askan Slime, the second one Sendak has ever seen. It's quieter there, and he finds it much easier to sit down and enjoy a drink without the press of an overeager crowd.

After finishing his first drink, Sendak moves on, exploring the rest of the bordello, and eventually finds himself in a ring of stages, the kind with an attached pole for a prop. He's about to move on when one of the dancers catches his eye.

It's a biped, one of the only ones back here. Very similar to a Galra in form and composition, though almost laughably frail in comparison. He - Sendak assumes 'he' from the slight bulge in the black shorts, the only clothes the biped is wearing - is almost hairless except for a thick brown mop on his head and traces on his arms, chest, and legs. Sendak suspects he would barely come up to his waist if they were standing side by side.

The truly exceptional part isn't what the biped looks like; it's the way he moves. Sendak finds it genuinely difficult to take his eyes off of him. He hadn't been aware that a species could be that flexible while having a full bone structure, and though some of the biped's positions make his spine ache just by watching, they make for an incredible performance. As Sendak watches, he ascends the pole nearly to the ceiling, and brings himself back down in an effortless series of flips and turns, finishing in a slow twirl that turns into a split. Then he rises, and starts another, completely different routine, full of sharp movements and lashing kicks.

Sendak observes as he goes through several apparent styles: loose and flowing, showy, artistically expressive, and erotic, the last of which gives him a new appreciation for how lithe the biped really is. Unlike the other dancers he doesn't look out into audience, not even to give the occasional come-hither look. He gives a focus to the act that turns it from a tease to an athletic exercise, a display of strength and agility that Sendak rarely sees outside the training field.

It's almost a shame to interrupt by sending a server to inquire about a private dance, but when he looks up and meets Sendak's eyes from across the room, the commander thinks it will be more than worth it in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to drop more writing prompts at my [Tumblr](http://mistlethace.tumblr.com).


End file.
